


Under My Skin

by Shadowkira



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, HBIC!Quinn, Outing, Punk!Santana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkira/pseuds/Shadowkira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multi-chapter, AU boarding school setting. Quinn Fabray is a stuck up and overly religious student. And her seemingly perfect life is thrown off balance with the new arrival of a troubled student named Santana Lopez. (Punk/out Santana.) (Quinntana with hints of Brittana.) (Deals with being outed and coming out.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story, sort of the opposite take on Skank!Quinn & HBIC!Santana from Break My Heart. This one I have some pretty big plans for, just like Break My Heart... And it will also be a little more personal than any of the other stories I've written. Some of Santana's experiences will be inspired by / based off of my own. I will say now though, I have not been to a boarding school so that is not at all tied to me.
> 
> Remember, when I finish Wanky friday, the story with the most reviews / over all positive response will be continued. This is out of this story and Apex Predator. Thanks for reading guys! Hope you like.

_They say that you should never take your time with others for granted because you never know how much you will miss someone until they are gone._

Santana sat silently in the back seat of her Stepfather's SUV and watched as he exited the vehicle. Her Mother was still seated up front, smiling quietly as a woman approached him. The windows were cracked and Santana knew that they thought that she wasn't listening.

Her head was ducked down, ear buds in place as she filed her nails.

"Thank you so much for taking her after the start of the semester on such short notice..." Her Stepfather said quickly as he shook the woman's outstretched hand.

"It's no problem, Mr. Lopez. These are special circumstances..." She said, glancing toward the vehicle and smiling sadly.

"Yes... They are. She's had some behavioral problems in the past, if you have any difficulty with her, please give me a call."

Santana's jaw flexed and her grip tightened on her file. She was about to go back to sculpting her nails when her Mother reached back to place a calming hand on her knee.

She ignored the smile from the older brunette and strained to hear the woman's response.

"-We have our ways of dealing with all different types of students. We'll have her started in a smaller room with one of our best students. I'm sure she will be able to help Santana get acclimated to everything on campus."

"I see, thank you. You have truly been a God send." Emilio said before turning back to face his SUV. "Come out here and meet your new Headmaster, Santana. I will get your things from the trunk."

The teenager sighed heavily but did as she was told, tucking her iPod and nail file into her bag before exiting the vehicle.

"Hello, Santana. I'm Sue Sylvester, welcome to Medina Heights Academy." The blonde woman said, taking Santana's hand into a firm shake.

"Hi..." The brunette mumbled, retracting her hand as soon as the older woman loosened her grip.

"Mija! Do not be disrespectful." Maribel scolded as she exited the vehicle.

Santana turned away from her Mother and rolled her eyes when Emilio nodded his head in agreement as he rounded the SUV with her bags.

"Yes, Mami."

"Now come here and give me a hug. I am going to miss you." Her Mother said, pulling her close before kissing the top of her head.

Sue smiled at the pair, waiting to speak until the two broke their embrace.

"We won't start you with any classes yet, instead we'll just let you get settled in today. I'm going to take you to finalize your elective courses before printing out your schedule. Once that is done, I will take you to your room so that you can unpack."

"Thanks." Santana said, resting her head on her Mother's slightly shorter shoulder.

"We're going to get going, Santana. We'll be back to visit you in a week or two before we leave."

Santana nodded quietly, giving her Mother one last squeeze before releasing the older woman from the half hug.

The girl grabbed her bags and moved closer to the Headmaster as her Stepfather closed the passenger door for her Mom.

Emilio paused by the front of his vehicle, "Please do not disappoint your Mother." He said, pleading silently with his eyes.

Santana frowned and watched as the vehicle pulled away, a bitter sadness seeping into her chest. She couldn't help but feel like she was being abandoned.

 

* * *

 

"Chin up, Kiddo. This place isn't as bad as it seems."

Santana eyed Sue warily, confused by the older woman's shift in behavior. She had been serious, sophisticated and straight-laced in front of her parents but was now almost the opposite.

"If you say so." She mumbled, placing her bags down as they stopped outside of the Headmaster's office.

"I _know_ so. Now get in here, Grumpy" Sue said, holding her door open for the brunette to go in first.

"So have you settled on your three electives?" Sue asked, ignoring the way the girl huffed as she flopped down into her own chair.

"Music, dance and archery." She said disinterestedly as she gazed around the old and Victorian-esque office.

"Mmm. Good choice on that last one, are the others just to piss off Dad?" She asked, fingers gliding over a few keys as she selected the classes on her computer.

"He's _not_ my Dad." Santana replied quickly, her tone sharp.

Sue raised her hands, her brows darting up as she wheeled away from her desk and closer to the printer.

"Sorry, _Step_ dad. Anyone ever tell you that you're too defensive? We've got a Hippie staffed here, I think she's a certified masseuse. Maybe knows some acupuncture too, it may benefit you to ay her a visit."

Santana's lip curled up into a sneer, "No thanks."

Sue shrugged, "Your loss. I figured with that hole in your lip you might have been interested in that last bit... I wasn't a big fan of the idea myself but it did help ease the temper and blood lust."

Santana narrowed her eyes silently at the woman, unable to tell if she was joking or not. Her tongue licked self consciously at the inside of her lip where her lip ring usually sat but the smooth skin that met the muscle left her feeling naked without the body jewelry.

"Anyway, here's your schedule. Let's get you to your room."

The girl followed silently as Sue rose to move for the door and confusion quickly gripped her as they exited the Headmaster's office.

"Where are my bags?" The brunette asked, shooting Sue a glare when she noticed that they were gone.

"They're outside with my muscle." The older woman said with a smirk.

Santana frowned slightly as they made their way out of the seemingly ancient building and she shielded her eyes from the bright mid-day sun over head.

"Sylvester, why do you have me moving luggage on my free period?"

The person that the deep voice came from was tall and stockily built. They were wearing a grey polo, sweats and a Coach's whistle around their neck.

"Now, now, Sharon. Don't act like you were doing anything important."

Santana's eyebrows shot up in surprise, _'That's a woman?'_ She thought, looking between the two as their conversation continued.

"I was eating... My rotisserie chicken is gonna be cold." Sharon mumbled in response before her eyes flicked toward Santana. "And who's this?" She asked, smiling and approaching the girl.

"This is our new Transfer, Santana Lopez."

"Oh! It's nice to meet you, dear. Name is Sharon, Sharon Bieste." She said, smile widening as she offered the shorter brunette her hand for a shake.

"Nice to meet you..." Santana mumbled, a nervous smile twitching to her lips as she unsuccessfully tried to remove her hand from Sharon's.

"Bieste here will be your Phys Ed. Teacher later this year as well as your Archery Instructor. Now, come on, Kid. We've got to get you to your room so that you can unpack."

Sharon smiled after them as they hopped into Sue's golfcart, "Good luck, Santana. I hope you like it here!"

 

* * *

 

"Normally you would be placed in a larger room with three other girls... But at the moment, this rooming situation will suit you a little better, I think. Your roommate has a few of the same classes and can show you where everything is."

Santana nodded disinterestedly and watched as Sue unlocked the door to what would be her solitude on the campus. Or at least, that's what she _hoped_.

The room was bright, tan curtains were tucked back, allowing quite a bit of sun to leak into the room.

Santana stepped into the small narrow place just inside the doorway, noting the two doors on either side.

She heard the door close quietly behind her and knew that Sue had left her alone to explore the new space. The deeper into the room she got, the stronger the smell of honeysuckle and citrus became.

There were two beds with a dresser and desk on each side of the room. The bed on the right side was clearly occupied, tan and purple comforter in place. An array of matching and complimenting decorative pillows were placed neatly by the headboard.

Santana wrinkled her nose, she wanted to toss them all over the bed. Especially the ones with little glittering fake stones sewn on.

She shook her head, her eyes flicking up to the cork board hung above the bed. There was a dry erase board calender attached, as well as a few pictures. Her eyes swept quickly over the rest of her roommate's side before she made her way back to her bags.

Her Mother had insisted that she let her pack, especially after seeing how much Santana had intended to take along.

She had to admit, she was glad now that she had let the older brunette convince her. Her largest suitcase was perfectly filled, even her comforter and sheets were able to fit. Her Mother's trick was those vacuum sealed bags, something the teenager would have completely forgotten to use.

As she slowly worked her way through the tightly packed bags, she noticed a few of her outfits had been replaced. She frowned deeply and flopped down onto her freshly made bed with a huff. Figures, her Mother didn't really appreciate her taste in clothing since she had entered High school.

Santana's dark eyes flicked toward the uniforms folded neatly on her desk. The two maroon, black and white uniforms had been laying on her bare bed when she had first entered the room.

There was also a shoebox set just outside of her sliding closet door and she guessed that they were to go with the uniforms. She would have much preferred her own boots from home but she doubted that they would have been appreciated by the staff.

Sighing, Santana went back to unpacking her bags. Once everything was out, she placed them carefully in their new homes.

After, when she was pleased with everything, she glanced toward her phone. She was surprised to see a text from her Mother saying that she and Emilio were already home.

Lima Ohio was about two hours away from the school and she definitely had not realized that much time had passed.

Although, thinking about it more, she realized that she wasn't really all that surprised. The room was now dark enough that she was bordering on needing a light.

Sighing, Santana rose from her bed and padded her way over to the main light switch by the door. Once it was on, she decided to investigate the two doors on either side of her. The one to her left was a small closet, three coats ranging from heavy to light already hung up. She closed the door, mentally deciding that her own coats could remain hung where they were in her other closet.

Santana turned around then and was relieved to find a bathroom. Although it was modest, it offered a sink, toilet and shower. In the brochure she had read that most of the girls had to use communal showers.

Minutes after making the discovery, the brunette was testing out the shower. She had found some fresh towels on a curtained off series of shelves built into the wall. Her own were laying folded in her drawer but she figured her roomie could share.

 

* * *

 

After a nice rinse under the hot water, Santana made her way back into her significantly cooler room. Her roommate was still absent and she wanted to take advantage of the quiet while she had the opportunity.

Once she had donned a pull over hoodie, Santana settled herself against her headboard.

She had only gotten through her email when she heard talking and footsteps pick up out in the hallway.

The brunette sighed and adjusted her glasses before looking back toward her bright screen.

Several minutes passed mostly quiet until one of the conversations paused just on the other side of her door.

Santana glanced over the top of her computer, her brow furrowing as she listened in.

"...You don't even know her name?"

"No, B, I don't know anything." A second voice answered as a key twisted in the lock. "But knowing my luck- Oh, hello."


End file.
